black hearts: watery fates
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Zero crocodile wasn't always evil, charismatic and twisted and only a few people knew how he became this way, starting with a young woman and ending with blood and tragedy. read as both Doflamingo tells the warlords about crocodiles transformation into the man is now, along with crocodiles journey to her final resting place.
1. Chapter 1: the Shichibukai meeting

Black hearts: watery fates

Summary:

Zero crocodile wasn't always evil, charismatic and twisted and only a few people knew how he became this way, starting with a young woman and ending with blood and tragedy.

Legally I do not own anything from one piece, legally the franchise belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump magazine.

Chapter 1: the Shichibukai meeting

 _Marine HQ_

Sengoku paced the room as he waited for the pirate warlords to arrive as he did so, he thought back to the battle of marine ford and the warlords parts in it he knew that Boa Hancock of the Kuja pirates had sided with Mugiwara Luffy and the onslaught of pirates in the fight effectively resigning her place from within the warlords. Crocodile didn't chose a side and escaped on the first opportunity he received, probably gone to restart beroke works again.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the doors slamming open to reveal the first of the warlords Donquixote Doflamingo, a rather flamboyant man with a big bright pink feather coat, cerise lensed sunglasses and an arrogant personality to boot.

"oh so you still have your position then" Doflamingo crowd in a seemingly proud voice.

"Just sit down and shut up, scum of the sea" Sengoku replied showing that he wasn't taking the bait.

"hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood, anyway where's Crocodile? I haven't seen him for a while" Doflamingo replied slightly disappointed that his verbal jab didn't work.

"he won't be here as he is no longer a warlord" one of Sengoku's lieutenants said monotonously reminding everybody that Crocodile had been defeated, as other people began to enter the room quietly, one being Dracule Mihawk Aka "Hawkeyes", others being Buggy the clown, Blackbeard Marshel D Teach, Gekko Moriah and last but not least Trafalgar Law.

"he could be on Talmar" Mihawk said in a rather surprisingly direct way.

"but why would he be there, I mean his base is in Alabasta and Talmar is in the calm belt near the south blue, not to mention how dangerous it is to get there" asked a rather now impatient sounding Sengoku.

"He's probably going to see her resting place" stated Doflamingo smirking as he looked up at the ceiling adopting a bored expression on his face. Everyone turned to look at Doflamingo as if he had come from another planet, he obviously knew something about the former warlord that no one knew.

"who?" Everybody in the room asked/shouted.

"her name was Gonzales D Estrella and she was absolutely beautiful with bright silvery blue eye's, skin paler than white marble and hair as black as coal, while it's not my type I can see why he fell for her, I mean she could put Hancock's beauty to shame!" He said in a dreamy reminiscent voice.

"wow even pirates have hearts" muttered a chore boy who had been listening in as he swept the floor in the hallway just outside of the room, as a small crowd of marine subordinates tried to listen in on the conversation. they quickly scattered like chickens at the sight of the newly promoted vice Admiral Smoker.

"what's going on here?" smoker demanded to know of his subordinates as he made it to the meeting room to find a gang of rookies crowding out side of the door.

"well uhh... we kinda listened in on the conversation" the chore boy tried to explain away their actions knowing what they had done warranted dismissal from the marines if he wasn't careful.

Meanwhile in the meeting Doflamingo had started telling the tale of crocodiles youth.

"28 years ago crocodile met Estrella who at the time was the captain of the zodiac pirates of the south blue had managed to find a way into the grand line without using reverse mountain by going through the calm belt battling it out against a huge array of creatures and avoiding the worst of hurricanes on her ship _The Queen Anne's Revenge"_ Doflamingo told the people in the room who listened in rapture as the memories came flooding back to him.


	2. Chapter 2: A trip to the past

Chapter 2: a trip into the past

 _The East Blue 28 years ago_

18 year old Crocodile wandered the streets of Loguetown, disillusioned with the life he had, tired of peoples constant gossiping and whispers, the arrogance and the rowdiness of the pirates that crowded in the taverns drinking until they could no longer stand.

As he headed down the street towards the docks passing several marines whom where running the other way to raid the said taverns and arrest any pirates they could find, he knew they were cracking down on the area and all because of Gol. D Roger becoming king of the pirates and conquering the grand line.

It wasn't long after that he and his crew disappeared from the very face of the earth, amazing the world yet again and causing the government and the marines to go crazy in a fruitless search, oh Crocodile knew it was fruitless, but only because he knew that if someone truly wanted to disappear that badly, they could and no one would ever know what happened to them.

As he contemplated what he was going to do with himself he picked up the latest edition of Mizu Mizu Newspaper the same headline of _where is_ _Gol. D Roger?_ And the same old wanted posterfell out from the papers folds hitting the ground with a soft flumping sound. Then he heard something that broke him from his train of thought, flute music and not just any old music, it sounded like shanty caught in the wind, simple and soft and it left him wanting more.

Crocodile followed his ears as the music drifted towards him from the furthest dock in the town, allowing his feet to carry him in the direction they wanted, he desperately wanted to know who was playing those exquisite notes for the world to hear. When he arrived he saw a huge galleon moored at the dock and sat on the side lent against the captain's cabin was a young woman no older than he was, with a double barreled flute pressed to her lips playing her song, serenading the sunset that created a silhouette with her figure.

She had coal black hair that framed her heart shaped face beautifully, skin paler than white marble, and eyes that seemed to be a combination of silver and blue, reminding crocodile of stars reflected in the deep blue sea that surrounded them. She wore a red button up shirt with the bottom ends tied up under her breasts, accentuating her figure even further and exposing her tattooed back, taut stomach and pierced navel , a plain silver tummy stud, contrasting against her incredibly tight jet black shorts and short red bustle that only just about covered her rear, which was held in place with a brown leather belt with a large silver buckle, attached to that belt was a gun holster with a pistol as well as another belt fashioned into a bandolier, on her feet where Kneehigh black leather boots and on her slender hands where a pair of bulky black leather gloves protecting the soft skin from the elements.

Everything about her appearance screamed that she was dangerous but he couldn't help but be attracted to her because to Crocodile she was beautiful and mysterious, to him she was a puzzle to be solved, a delicate flower in a patch of deadly thorns, he longed for more, and Neptune be dammed he will get more. She was like a deadly drug that melted the flesh and burned the soul yet still left the user wanting no needing more.

And so Crocodile stood there watching her play and listening to the music she made entranced by this exotic beauty that was in front of him. Once she finally finished her performance she looked down at him and narrowed her eyes as she began to stand and stretch.

"Who are you?" She demanded Her slightly deep yet feminine voice ricocheting through his very soul.

"I should ask the same of you" Crocodile replied calmly raising an eye brow.

"Touché, ok if I tell you my name you must tell me yours!" She replied a small smile gracing her dark red lips.

"I'm Crocodile" he said showing a great disinterest in playing games even if it was with a beautiful woman.

"My name is Estrella" she replied slightly saddened that he wasn't playing along with her.

As the evening progressed the unusual pair talked until the sun had long set and the stars and moon where high in the sky, the pair said their good byes and went their separate ways for the night, not knowing that they would meet again.

* * *

Authors note

the poll is up who do you think should the next chapter revolve around?

the candidates are on my profile.

you can chose from:

1\. Garp

2\. Crocodile

3\. Doflamingo

4\. Shanks

5\. Estrella

6\. Mihawk

vote and see the result the poll will only last 2 weeks while I gather ideas

please review and leave a reason for your candidate choice

good luck

love Snow


	3. Chapter 3: Doflamingo's tale carry's on

Chapter 3: Doflamingo's tale carry's on and Garps guilt

 **AN: well here it is the chapter that was voted for, I hope you are happy with the result. I hope my portrayal of Garp can redeem him slightly more alongside Roger's request and I hope to redeem Crocodile through this story.**

I don't own anything to do with one piece as it belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump Magazine.

* * *

 _Marine HQ meeting room_

"Wow so you're saying that Crocodile became a pirate for her?" Buggy the clown exclaimed in wonder, while he wouldn't admit it, he held a new found respect for his predecessor.

"That was only half of it, I mean another reason was because of Vice Admiral Garp"Doflamingo said as his Cheshire smile widened into epic proportions.

"Okay scumbag we don't have to know Garps part in this" Sengoku said obviously trying to divert people's attention away from an uncomfortable situation.

"Oh but we do, if they are going to understand Croc's motivation and reasons" countered Doflamingo smirking as he knew where this was going.

As Sengoku opened his mouth to protest Garp and Smoker stepped into the room and sat down at the table with the others.

" Oh for the love of Neptune will someone carry on with this dammed story" Garp said knowing this was necessary to not only catch Crocodile but remove the guilt he had carried for 26 years.

"got something to say Garp do tell" Buggy said with a haughty tone.

"My overzealous actions caused that girls death 26 years ago, even though she was a pirate she could have stopped but I took the opportunity away from her, I ended up killing her with my own hands" Garp said sadly knowing that it was his fault that not only his grandsons became pirates because of him, but someone else too.

"So your time as a rookie caused a young woman's death and caused Crocodile to be one of the worst pirates yet"Mihawk stated causing people to roll their eyes at his highly obvious observation.

"And you're saying it's your fault that we have to deal with not only his mess but him as well" Smoker added, narrowing his eyes at Garp.

"Well let's carry on with the story, hey Smokey you may want your little captain Tashigi she may need to hear this" Doflamingo said quickly regaining the room's focus.

 _In the training room_

Tashigi is busy putting both Coby and Helmeppo through their paces when she was approached by one of her subordinates and was told that she had to go to the meeting room, as she left she wondered what Smoker wanted seeing as he was in a meeting with not only their superiors but the pirating warlords as well, meaning that couldn't be good.

Once she had left both Coby and Helmeppo fell to their knees in exhaustion, they were wondering when she was going to let up on their training, but they weren't expecting it to happen so soon.

"What just happened there?" Ask Coby in between pants.

"She's just left, saying something about the meeting upstairs" Helmeppo replied tiredly.

"well there are all those rumors about Crocodile going to Talmar and about him having a girlfriend going around, maybe they are trying to find away to catch her and give his location to them" stated Coby before he past out.

As the pair lay there on the floor they came to realize that if Crocodile had a girlfriend, she would possibly be worse than Crocodile himself, for all they knew she could be the one egging him on or she could be some sort of monster that had to be removed.

* * *

Okay people it's here so please forgive me if it seems like it's rushed but I do care about you readers, so read and review and continue to be there for more chapters.

The next one shall hopefully be about Estrella so till then.

Love Snow


	4. Chapter 4: The stars adventure

Chapter 4: the stars adventure

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with one piece seeing as that belongs to Eiichiro Oda and shonen Jump magazine.

Life used to be difficult for Estrella, seeing as she was the illegitimate daughter of an arrogant noblewoman and a pirate, she knew her stepfather loved her and was unaware of the truth, and she loved him too much to tell him.

She didn't even know who her father was, every time she would ask her mother she would either be ignored by her or her mother would change the subject to something to do with upcoming social events and parties or even her birthday just to try to escape the truth that would have to be told in the end.

In the end when Estrella's 18th birthday came around, she was told the truth about her father and opted to leave her home in the south blue to experience what he had, she did this by starting out in the marines, however when she saw the level of corruption she jumped ship for her roots, piracy, she joined the calico pirates until most of them were captured and hung from the gallows in Baterilla island.

By this time she and the remains of the crew started up a new pirate crew and elected her captain, all that was needed was a name and a new ship, Estrella knew how to navigate by the stars and believed in the zodiac, and so due to her marks and beliefs she was known as the captain of the zodiac pirates.

Within weeks of gaining their new title they stormed a marines ship and over took it, renaming her the Queen Anne's revenge, and so the merry band of misfits traveled onwards from island to island looting and stealing what wasn't nailed down, by this time they had devised a way to cross the perilous calm belt and a way past the monsters that lay within it's confines, only to come across the island of Talmar, it was totally uninhabited, making it an excellent place to store their precious loot of gold, cash, and other valuables, creating an immense stockpile of wealth for themselves.

 _Loguetown_

Estrella and her crew had started to load supplies onto the Queen Anne as the sun begun to set, ready for her to navigate their way back towards the Grand line. Walking across the deck she pulled a double barreled flute from her belt pack and placed it to her ruby lips and began to play her farewell to the town before they set sail once again ready for a new adventure, it wasn't until she had finished her song and looked down that she noticed a young man watching her as she played her little shanty on the ship.

"who are you?" She demanded mimicking her mothers nasle arrogant tone hoping to drive him away from her ship.

"I could ask the same of you" he said calmly raising an eyebrow.

"Touche, ok I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours" Estrella coaxed trying to get him to play her game, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm Crocodile" the man replyed with a lack of interest.

Disappointed with the fact that he wasn't raising to the bait she gave in.

"My name is Estrella" she said with a sigh of defeat.

Once the introductions where over, the odd pair began to talk until the sun had long set and the moon was high in the sky and the stars glowing like the street lamps in town. At this time they said their farewells and separated for the night unknowing if they would ever meet again.


End file.
